Dead!
by SegwaySerg
Summary: Hey. Have you heard the news that you're dead? AU SxS ExT. Ghost story! D:Rated T to be safe.


Dead!

Written by: Seggie

_It is believed in some religions that a spirit has forty days and forty nights to remain on earth after the phsyical body has died. It is also believed that the spirits have the ability to contact the living to try and get back into their body, to live again, for the pain of death is too great._

_And now, at exactly Three forty A.M. In Tokyo's streets, a young man with a twenty-five thousand dollar loan to pay is about to become a catalyst to a series of great events._

_So. Let me start from the beginning._

_Hey. Have you heard the news that you're dead? _

Chapter 1: Hello Hello.

The starry night and brilliant crescent moon seemed to enclose themselves around Li Syaoran.

Then again, that wasn't the only thing encasing Syaoran.

Three men had the teenager pinned up against the wall, each of them armed with an assortment of "Tools.".

The first man was tall, tan, heavyset, and wearing a tanktop and faded jeans. His black hair glistened in the moonlight. He held a pipe and had a small handgun's handle sticking out from his pants.

Lets call him Mo.

The second man was skinny, and had the spine of a snake. He wore a leather jacket which complimented his shaved head, sweatpants, and was sporting a knife.

Lets call him Larry.

The Third man seemed to barely be older then Syaoran himself, who was nothing but a teenager, maybe about nineteen. He had black hair which lay curled and frayed over his intense blue eyes. He was quiet, and only sported a small leather horsewhip, he looked distantly at Syaoran.

'You owe us money, kid.' The third man said in a tone that would make a snake flinch.

'Technically we're the same age, so-' Syaoran's remark was cut off by the leatherwhip biting into his forearm, causing him to yelp and back up into the wall.

"Are you _actually_ trying to be smart with me? You owe us twenty five grand in American money. We need it now." The third man snarled, glancing at Mo and Larry.

Syaoran blinked, his brown eyes glistened in the moonlight like many other things. His chocolate hair was covered by a baseball hat. His thin, seemingly strong body was covered in a hoodie and somewhat tight, faded jeans.

"I still have another week. You said so yourself."

"I said that a week ago." The third man snapped back almost instantly.

"Well then, I'm asking for an extension."

"No more extensions."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"No more extensions."

"Cause if i have one more day.."

"No more fucking extensions."

Syaoran backed off mildly, sensing the anger growing in the third man's voice.

"How about a downpayment, then?"

"How much?" The third man inquired, his lackeys Mo and Larry already seeming to be testing their "tools".

Syaoran hesitated, then responded dumbly. "Ten bucks?"

The third man was unamused.

"Get him." he murmered to Larry and Mo. They began to get closer to Syaoran ,slowly, like a lion that had trapped a baby gazelle.

"Well. That can't be good." Syaoran said to himself, backing up against the wall.

And then, the pummeling began.

**3:40 AM. One block away.**

Kinomoto Sakura was a twenty-three year old scholar, and she, carrying her mountain of books, was very displeased with her friend Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"Dear Sakura. How did you're date go with the ruffian from your college?" Eriol asked smugly, already knowing the answer.

"He was a jerk." Sakura mumbled to herself, shifting the weight of her books.

"So your friend Eriol was right, Mhm?" Eriol teased.

"I hate you." Sakura murmered, once again shifting the weight of her books.

A night before, Sakura had, like she always does, dated some type of criminal. They were all attracted to her, apparently.

She had seen a man named Souta Valiel, who had been an excessive alcoholic and gambler.

The night before, Keiichi Ryuugya.

The night before that, Edward Winry.

And so on and so forth, as the pattern goes on.

(**A/N: ;D**)

Sakura had been attending Tokyo U, and had, as so far, had not decided on a career to pursue.

She wore glasses that covered her blazing emerald eyes, and normally a headband or ribbon (in this case, a headband) that would decorate her auburn hair. She was wearing her cotton coat that had been given to her by her father, and jeans that she wore almost everyday.

Eriol, on the other hand, was dressed in a tan trench coat, he had tan dress pants, and a tan belt with a holstered tazer that he always kept with him as well.

Eriol had been part of the police force for a long time, and was hoping to get a promotion, but it was doubtful. He was far too nice.

He and Sakura had known each other since childhood, and have grown up together.

And now they were walking back from going out to eat together at a bar.

Sakura, for about the twelfth time, shifted her weight with the books, sighing loudly.

"So how are you and Tomoyo?"

Eriol grinned at her question. Tomoyo was his wife, they had just married the year before.

"We're good. She's busy with her photography and video classes, you'd see her more then me, honestly."

"I suppose." Sakura shrugged, "But its just too quiet tonight. I don't like quietness."

"So you have to start awkward conversations?" Eriol treased.

"I hate you. So much." Sakura groaned.

Eriol chucked, and looked around himself. The gleaming lights of downtown Tokyo were magnificent. The tall buildings and advertisement boulevards were the only thing visible.

"We should probably get home." Eriol concluded aloud, still in mild awe of his surroundings.

He checked his watch. It was 3:45 AM.

"Tomoyo is going to kill me.." He mumbled to himself.

**3:45 AM, one hundred yards away.**

Syaoran slammed up against the wall, a gash on his head, and blood pouring from it like a dirty waterfall.

Mo grinned, sporting his blood-stained pipe. "Heh. What should we do boss, kill him?"

Syaoran shuddered, his vision blurring.

"Go for it." The third man said unenthusastically, walking away from the wreck.

Syaoran groaned, trying to move away.

Mo pulled out his handgun, and cocked it, grinning.

Nighty night.

**3:46 AM: thirty yards away.**

"Kya!" Sakura bummed into something infront of her, and, along with her books, went sprawling backwards on the pavement.

"Sakura!" Eriol cried, making sure she was alright.

"Watch it. Do you always bump into people? Sheesh." A man growled, wearing a leather jacket and jeans. His blue eyes glared at the duo as he walked off.

Eriol helped Sakura up, who was fuming mad.

"What a jerk! I cant believe he would just bump into someone and have that attitude!"

What happened in the next few seconds is important, so listen up.

Eriol was about to defend the man who had bumped into her, when they had heard a horrible sound.

**BANG!**

To Be Continued...

On an Ending note: This was my first story. So i tried my best on it and i hope everyone here enjoys it. Depending on my schedule i should have chapter 2 up soon.


End file.
